


Wedding Bell Blues *Episode Remake*

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: LorelaiLeighand Junior - 18 & Pregnant [8]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Horrible Mothers, Marriage, Romance, Teenage Parents, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: Richard and Emily renew their vows with an elaborate ceremony and party, in which Lorelai serves as Maid of Honor. And Rory as Best Man - Reluctantly.This is basically this Remake/Oneshot will be all about Lorelai in most of the story.Just Forewarning you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 6th May 2012 - Harvey-James 28th Months.

Luke had the Diner phone between his shoulder and cheek; he was leaning forward on the counter with a catalogue in front of him, "Uh-Huh. You don’t. Well, when are you going to get them in? Fine. Two boxes of annular thread silicon pronged boat pads."

Lorelai pushed the door to the diner open.

"A band saw, a wood rack, and a jack plane. Sure I'll hold."

Lorelai waved at him as she approaches, Luke grunts as she sits down at the counter, "Apparently we've been married for forty years?"

Luke gave his usual expression only saved for Lorelai at these moments where it was not needed, he sighed, "Sorry. This stupid boat supply place does everything but actually supply anything."

"Ooh Catalogues." Lorelai grinned, "I love catalogues."

"For boating parts," Luke stated; the person on the other line checked to see if he was still on the phone, "None of them. Man, you must have a lot space in that place of yours. Yeah, sure, Backorder all of those." He said waving his hand.

Lorelai reached over the counter and slid the catelogue over to her, "oh, these boots."

"Let us say twenty c-clamps, five inches or larger. A box of quarter inch teak buns-" Luke rattled to the sales person "-marine caulk."

Lorelai snorted at the words 'teak buns.' Before continuing her fascination to the boots in the top corner of the catalogue, she looked up as he paused, "Get the boots too."

Luke let out a sigh, "Yeah I'll hold," he moved the receiver from his mouth and looked over at Lorelai, "What are you babbling about?"

Lorelai smiled, "I want these boots," she said insistently jabbing at the paper.

"Those are work boots,"

"They are yellow and cute. I'll look like the Morton's Salt girl," Lorelai stated.

Luke rolled his eyes, "how the hell did you find something to buy in my boat supply catalogue?"

"Size nine, please?" Lorelai grinned up at him with a face said 'This is me your talking about.'

"Yeah I'm here," Luke, said a little louder than usual, "None of them? Well, at least you are consistent. Okay, backorder all of them. Yes, the C-clamp, the tealk buns, the marine caulk." He pauses waiting for the person to write these down and looks over at Lorelai who is caressing and kissing the catalogue. He sighs, "And one pair of the Fisherman's boots, size nine."

Lorelai raises her arms in victory, leaning forward on her arms.

"Of course, those you have. Okay. Send them along. Uh-huh" He ends the call and puts the phone back down on the hanger, "They'll be here Tuesday."

Rory came down the stairs moving the curtain, "Morning," She smiled.

"Aw, you didn't have to do that" Lorelai jiggled in her seat and looked waved at her daughter.

"What will be here Tuesday?" Rory asked holding Harvey-James on the hip.

"My work boots," Lorelai beamed pushing the catalogue towards her.

Rory rolled her eyes, "You can't keep indulging her Luke," She looked over at him shaking her head in mock disappointment.

Lorelai was grinning at her Daughter.

Luke sighed, "You know what I’m not going to dignify that with an answer,” he said, “Is it okay if I come over tonight and work on the boat a little?”

Lorelai raised an eyebrow “With what? Sheer masculinity and some imaginary sandpaper?”

“I have plenty to do until the backorder stuff gets here.”

Lorelai shrugged “All right. I thought you were going to spend the evening trying to figure out how to fling yourself down the stairs just hard enough that you will not have to go to my parents' thing tomorrow, but not so hard that you actually die.” She grabbed her stuff together.

Rory leaned her head on her folded arm which was propped up on the counter. "At least Jess has the of Harvey-James."

Luke shook his head, "Lucky Rat!" he cursed at the man above the diner, "No, I thought instead that I'd try to find a wild boar to maul me just enough that I'll need medical attention so I won't be able to go to your parents' thing tomorrow, but after some stitches and a transfusion, I'll still be able to make you coffee.”

Lorelai grinned, “Oh, much better plan.”

“I have started to run the rigging. I just wanted to get a little further on it.” Luke explained.

Lorelai nodded “Yeah, yeah, that's fine.” She put her arm round Rory’s shoulder “Rory's spending the night. We're having a Cop Rock marathon.”

“Okay. Here is your donuts.” Luke said handing her a bag.

“Thank you.” Lorelai took them, grinning.

Luke placed the lid on the takeaway cup and held it out for her, “And your coffee.”

“Thank you.” She took it moving it to her other hand with her doughnuts and picked her bag from the floor.

“And my final plea to not make me go to this thing tomorrow.” Luke held his hands together in a praying position.

Lorelai paused for a long minute “You do not have to go.” She paused again to keep the tense feeling in the air.

“Fine. I'll go.”

Lorelai smirked, giggling to herself “I love it when I break you with just the sheer anticipation of a wear-down!”

Rory shook her head, “You’re so mean.”

Lorelai kissed her daughter on the cheek, “That’s how we work.”

Luke looked at Rory and shrugged, “Hold on,” he turned to look over at Rory did you say Cop Rock marathon?”

“Yeah, I got 'em all on tape.” She grinned pausing for a half a minute “Trying to figure out what you see in me?” she asked stepping back towards the door.

Luke nodded, “Yep.”

Lorelai pointed at him as she walked backwards “Wait'll you see me in the boots.” She waved, “See you later Rory.”

Rory waved at her mom as she placed Harvey on the counter.

“Baby off,” Luke pointed at him.

Rory pouted tapping onto Harvey-James shoulder to point at Luke, “How could with this face,” she smiled looking back and forth towards Luke and Harvey-James. Luke replied with pointing at Harvey-J and away. Rory gasped, “Luke.”

Luke raised one eyebrow at her and smiled a little, “Rory” he exasperated back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai was standing in the open door of the fridge looking for the Tater tots, “Aha,” he waved them in the air. She moved to garb the foil from the drawer making a makeshift tray and dumped the large helping of tater tots in the oven. “Okay. First course ready?

Rory had finished preparing a feast of waffles, pop tarts and similar food onto a large serving plate on the table, after she had finished burning some CD’s on the table. “Ready!”

“Let's Cop Rock.” Lorelai calls.

They head to the living room, the phone rings and Lorelai picks it up as they walk into the room, “Hello.”

It cuts to Richard study, where a group of men smoking cigars and playing cards in the background, “Lorelai! How are you?”

“I'm fine, Dad, how are you?” She asked looking over at Rory and mouthed ‘Grandpa.’

“Oh, don't you worry about me. I am in safe hands. Isn't that right, boys?” he called behind him.

“Geez, Dad, hanging out at the bath house again?”

“I am at my bachelor party, Lorelai, and I just thought I'd call and see how your little gathering was going.” Richard stated, “Now, I want you to have a wonderful time, and go as crazy as you think is necessary. However, make sure your mother does not mix her alcohol. Sometimes when she has a little bit too much vodka, she forgets and she goes on to gin. I need her sober and looking beautiful for tomorrow.”

“Otherwise you don't have to go through with it.” A man shouted behind him.

“So, Dad, Mom told you we were having a party?” she asked, raising an eyebrow towards Rory.

Rory shrugged her shoulders.

Richard started “Well, she told me she was heading over to your house this evening to spend a little time with ‘the girls’, so I put it all together. I am a very brilliant man, Lorelai. Anyhow, I will not keep you any longer. Just return your mother in one piece, sans tattoos, please."

“Okay. Will do.”

“Have a scandalous time. I'll see you girls tomorrow” Richard said and hung up.

Lorelai held the phone to her chest, “Okay, so here's a fun twist for your viewing pleasure. My father thinks my mother is here for her bachelorette party.”

Rory looked up from her place on the sofa, where her legs were curled under, “What? Why does he think that?”

Lorelai shrugged putting the phone back on the hanger, “I think she told him that.” Her shoulders slouched thinking about it, “Ah, were we supposed to throw her a bachelorette party?”

Rory shrugged, “I don't know. You are the maid of honor. Aren't you supposed to plan these things?” she asked.

“I didn't think you had a bachelorette party when you hadn't been a bachelorette for forty years. Oh my God, she is going to hold this against me for the rest of my life.”

“So what do we do?”

Lorelai sighs looking towards the kitchen, and back at the TV where the tape was paused, “Nothing, there isn’t anything we can do.”

Rory reached for the pop tart and chewed at the side of her mouth, “What a sad existence Grandma leads.” She pouted realizing how lonely Grandma was without having any friends. 

Lorelai pressed the play button on the remote.

GG

"Hey, have you seen my Sparkly Venom lip gloss?" Lorelai called down the stairs

"Yes, I have, it's at the diner." Rory replied from in her old room.

"Well, as long as it's safe."

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Ten thirty-five. Rats!"

There is a couple of knocks on the door.

"Rory, can you get that?"

"I'm not dressed yet!"

"You're not? It's ten thirty-five!"

"So?"

"Finally, that childish punctuality of yours has worn off."

"Stop."

"My baby's a woman."

Luke tentatively opens the door, calling out into the house "Hello? The front door was open."

"Luke!" she called back, "I'll be right there."

"Hi, Luke!" Rory called

Luke looked round as he stepped in the living room "Hey, Rory. You know your front door was open. It wasn't like that all night, was it?"

Lorelai comes down the stairs and smiled, "Hey! You look nice!" She leans forward and kisses him on the lips.

"All dressed?" Luke asked looking down at her.

Lorelai nodded, "Rory, let's motor!"

Rory comes out of the room, trying to put her shoes on hopping towards him, "Kay, I'm ready."

"Oh, we’re late. Let Go!" Lorelai said glancing at the clock.

"Wait, aren't you going to lock up?"

Rory called out as she was walking out the house with Lorelai, "Jess Baby, Lock the door behind you!"

"Will do!"

"See you later!" 

Luke rolled his eyes as walked out of the house clutching his bag-covered suit with him, shutting the door behind him.

 

GG

 

Lorelai walks in with her hands behind her back. She pulls out the necklaces, "Which one do you want?"

Emily points at the necklace, "That one, the other for my birthday."

Rory gasps "Look at that, it's so fancy."

Emily was sitting in front of the dressing table, "Your grandfather has perfect taste in necklaces and earrings. It's very important to find a man who can pick out your jewelry."

Lorelai whispers to Rory with the back of her hand covering her mouth "Or steal it."

Rory rolls at that, as they all know the last time Jess bought her jewelry after taking it from the lost and found in Walmart.

Lorelai heads for the door and stops when Rory asks her where she is going "Uh, to give back the necklaces."

Rory holds onto her arm, "Don't leave me with her please."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Just say you’re getting dressed and until you hear me, then come out."

Rory nodded, watching Lorelai walk out of the room. The tenseness was back so Rory sighed looking at Emily and smiled. "I'm going to go change," she says and disappears after grabbing a hold of her clothes on the coat hanger.

Lorelai returned a few minutes later.

Emily pushed her face up, trying to dispel the wrinkles. "Oh my God, I'm so nervous; I haven't eaten a thing all day."

Lorelai took her coat off and hung it up on the coat hanger on the wall. "Do you want me to whip up a little pasta for you, Mom?"

Emily shook her head, "No," she smiled. "Stop that. Maybe I should take a Seconal."

"Excellent idea, Judy. All right, my dress is hung."

"Lisette will be here to do your hair any minute." Emily waved sitting back in her seat.

Lorelai frowned, "My hair is already done."

Emily waved her off. "Don't worry. She can fix it."

Lorelai gives her a look, reaching up and move her hair behind her shoulder.

Emily leaned forward covering her cheeks with her hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just so nervous, I can't think."

"Why are you nervous?" She asked sitting down on another seat beside Emily. "You’re getting married for the second time. Mom, it is a pretend wedding. J.Lo has them all the time!"

"Well, it certainly feels like a real wedding. After all, we have been separated for months. I had almost forgotten what it was like to have a man around the house. Oh, God, I missed him. It's a wonderful thing to have a husband, a partner, somebody who's always there." Emily titled her head, "Oh, Lorelai, don't you think you'll ever want to be married?"

"Well, um - actually, I do. I will be. I'm engaged to Luke remember." Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

Emily looked down towards the mirror in front of her, taken a bit back by the shock of the news. "Well, that's nice."

Rory came out of the dressing room, dressed in a black tuxedo "Best man in the house!" She opened her arms wide. She grinned, reaching over to her bag getting her phone from in the front pocket. "Take a picture, send it to Jess," She said bouncing up and down, "He's gonna love it." She posed as Lorelai took a photo.

Lorelai handed it back to her, "Say, aren't you the culture Queer Eye guy?" 

Rory looked down at the phone and sent it off in a text message. A second later, her phone rang, she smiled "Hey Jess." she turned away and walked back into the room.

Emily watched Rory laugh aloud and looked away with a frown. Wishing the boy would get a grip and leave her so she cannot be dragged down. She shook her head dispelling those thoughts as she was getting remarried again.

 

GG

 

In the main room of Windsor hall, a string quartet plays as the congregation waits for the ceremony to begin.

After a few minutes the judge, Richard and Rory enter from a side door and take their places at the front. The congregation turns around to watch for the women to come from the back. Lorelai walks down the stairs and down the aisle, winking at Luke before she takes her place. 

Rory notices Chris, and smiles happily. The congregation rises to welcome Emily, who smiles as she takes Richard’s hand at the front.

"May you all be seated, please?" The judge asks. The room sits.

As the judge talks, Rory notices the girl next to Chris lean over and whisper in his ear. Chris laughs. She appears happy that he bought someone with him as a date.

"I have known Richard and Emily Gilmore for twenty years now. I know them to be two of the most formidable opponents the world has ever seen. They complement each other. They defend each other. They were made for each other. And today, in front of friends and family, Richard and Emily have chosen once again to say to each other, “I choose you”." 

Luke and Lorelai look at each other and smile, Lorelai looks away first in embarrassment. 

"How many of us in a lifetime even get chosen once for something we really want? Richard and Emily, will you please face each other. Please repeat after me. I, Richard Gilmore."

"I, Richard Gilmore…"

 

GG

 

After the ceremony there was a short break before everyone returns to the reception hall, Lorelai and Luke enter with Rory. Joyous music and laughter could be heard. "And over here we have the Romanov table" Lorelai explains.

"Wow. Look at those flower arrangements. This thing must have cost a fortune! They’re real orchids." Luke looks up and around the room.

"A little gayer, please."

Luke shrugged "I’m just saying."

Rory smiles, "I'll be back," she walked round the table and towards Christopher and his date. "Hey Dad," she smiles holding his hand briefly as he turns at her.

"Hey Kiddo, Nice suit!" 

"Thanks!" she says looking down, "I wouldn't be the best man without it"

Chris turned his body towards the woman on his arm, "Rory, this is Eliza. Eliza this is my Daughter Rory."

Eliza smiled; "It is very nice to meet you!" he smiled. "He pointed at you during the ceremony, he seems very proud of you!" she kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to get a drink. Would you like something Chris, Rory?"

"No thank you, I'm the designated driver today. Child to get home to." Rory declined. "But thank you anyway."

Chris kissed her on the cheek, "Neat scotch."

Eliza nodded and walked towards the bar.

Rory's eyes widened, "So that's new?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah. We met at a play group a couple of week’s ago." he smiled, "I have a good feeling about this"

"That's Great!"

Christopher grabbed Rory's hand, "Quick! Let us dance before we get Aunt Totsy'd. Mm. Lovely woman. She hugs you, you smell like her for a month." He pulled her towards the dance floor, "So I see your Grandma didn't mention I was coming today."

Rory looked down at the floor, "Yeah. Well, I am only here because Grandpa wanted me to be his best man. They are still bitter about me dropping out of Yale."

Chris shook his head, "I can talk to them. I have dealt with Emily and Richard a lot over the years."

Rory shook her head, "No. There is no point. If they don't get what they want nothing will stop them." she shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Kiddo." Chris twirled her round. "No Jess?"

"No there was nobody to watch Harvey-J."

"Lucky Bastard."

Rory nodded. "Yeah well he doesn't have to deal with awkward silences when in a room with Emily and Richard."

 

Lorelai and Luke were a few feet away from Rory and Christopher. Luke held Lorelai round the waist as they stood by the open bar. Lorelai looked over Luke's shoulder and saw Rory and Christopher swaying together so gently it looked them were standing there, "Don't look but Christopher is here?"

Luke's jaw locked.

Lorelai kissed his on the cheek, "He's has a date. Do not worry. I haven't spoken to him since I saw him last."

Luke nodded.

 

Christopher smiled, "Yeah. Hey your Mom seems Happy." 

Rory looked over as Luke and Lorelai was swaying a few feet away. "Yeah. I haven't seen her like that for a while."

Chrstopher let go of one of Rory's hand and lifted it to twirl her. Rory giggled, whirling round. Chris held her again, "I think we are both moving on now."

Rory smiled. "I'm glad that you are." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Me too. It has been a long time coming."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to present to you for the first time, this century, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Gilmore." The emcee introduced the couple, everyone clapped as they both walk in.

Eliza meets up with Christopher as everyone takes their own designated seat. Luke and Lorelai both sat at the table. "Hey, Lorelai. Luke." he reached over and shook his hand. 

Luke shook his hand, placing his arm round Lorelai's chair.

Christopher smirks, "Eliza. This Lorelai Rory's mother and Luke Lorelai other half. This is Eliza."

Lorelai smiled, "Hi. So what did you agree with him to be his date?"

Christopher shook his head, "Nothing at all."

Eliza placed her hand on Chris, "Exactly. You are just like how he told me. Polite. And a great Mother."

Lorelai fakes crying, "Christopher." She smiled gently punching him on the arm. "You shouldn't have."

Richard takes the microphone. Emily takes a seat facing him. He walks to the edge of the dance floor. "Thank you." He clears his throat before bring the microphone to his mouth again.

"On behalf of myself and my second wife, Emily, I would like to thank you all for coming here to help us celebrate. You are good friends, and we are very, very lucky. Now, in planning our traditional first dance, I gave a lot of thought to the song that would represent the next phase in our marriage. The best phase in our marriage, I believe. I went over all the great’s ¯ Bennett, Sinatra, Chuck Berry ¯ and a story popped into my head. Now, most of you know my daughter, Lorelai. When Lorelai was three, she went through a period of having chronic ear infections. It was terrible. Screaming all night long, we couldn’t keep a nanny longer than a week."

"Yeah, that was the terrible part. The searing pain was just a side note." Lorelai added towards Luke.

Richard smiled at Emily as she blew him a kiss "And so, it fell to Emily to sit with her all night long. She tried everything to calm her down. Finally, she found a song that seemed to soothe her. It was a popular song on the radio and it soon became Emily’s favorite. Of course, it drove me crazy ¯ some woman complaining about how she wanted to marry a man named Bill. Not exactly Cole Porter. Emily would tease me, saying, ‘If only your name was Bill, then this could be our song.’ Well, Emily, for tonight, and tonight only, my name is Bill, and this is our song. Hit the button, Johnny."

Richard takes her hand and pulls her to her feet, "Your hand madam."

Bill, I love you so, I always will  
I look at you and see the passion eyes of May  
Oh, but am I ever gonna see my wedding day? (Wedding day)  
I was on your side, Bill, when you were losing  
I’d never scheme or lie, Bill, there’s been no fooling  
But kisses and love won’t carry me till you marry me, Bill

Emily gasped, "I cannot believe you remembered this song." She could not believe it; they danced together "We should separate more often.

"Oh, bite your tongue." Richard dipped her.

I love you so, I always will.  
And in your voice, I hear a choir of carousels

The Emcee coughed, "At this time, if you’re in love, I invite you to join Emily and Richard on the dance floor."

"You wanna dance?" Lorelai asked.

"No, thanks."

Lorelai lost her pout and schooled her features "Please? I promise I will dance just as spazzy."

Luke looked taken back "I do not dance spazzy."

Lorelai stood, holding her hand out, "Then I will be the only spaz on the floor. Please?" 

Luke let out a small sigh and took her hand, "I do not dance spazzy."

Lorelai smiled, bouncing towards the dance floor holding onto Luke's hand, "Thank you."

Christopher shook his head and stood, he held his hand out to Eliza, and she took his hand. 

Rory smiled as she watched her parents dance with their own dates. She let out a deep breath, sucking a deep breath when she caught sight of the blonde douche across the room. She returned her gaze back to her mother and smiled at her.

Lorelai was grinning bouncing back and forth with both hands in Luke’s' as she tried to get Luke to move faster. 

Rory closed her eyes and laughed as Luke excused himself to go to the bathroom. 

Lorelai walked past her table and grabbed her flute, she skipped towards Rory, "You having fun?" she asked.

Rory shrugged.

Lorelai drowned the rest of the champagne, "Let’s dance, Young man."

Rory whined, trying to dodge her mother’s hand from grabbing her wrist, "Mom."

Lorelai handed the glass to a passing worker, "Come on Rory. Dance with your mother." Rory sighed in frustration in giving up. Lorelai grinned widely as she dragged her towards the dance floor. 

But kisses and love won’t carry me  
Till you marry me, Bill  
I love you so, I always will  
And though devotion rules my heart I take no bows  
But Bill, you know I wanna take those wedding vows  
Come on, Bill, Oh, come on, Bill.

The song switched just as Rory and Lorelai swayed together. "This brings back a little memory of a certain dance."

Rory smiled, "That was such a lifetime ago."

Lorelai laughed, "Look Mom has collared your Dad."

Rory snorted, "She hasn't spoken to me at least once since this morning. The nerve." she ranted.

Lorelai followed Emily as she pulled Christopher aside. She raised an eyebrow, "Let’s see what they are talking about." She swayed towards them.

"What could they be saying? Ooh, maybe it is something to do with the women he bought. I couldn't see any plus one next to him on the seating plan." Lorelai narrowed her eyes, as they were just a few feet away so they could overhear them.

Rory licked her lips. Lorelai and her got closer. Emily's and Christopher constant hushed whispering grew heated.

Rory raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't invite you to the wedding to bring a date! We had silent agreement that you were on board with this." Emily pointed at Christopher.

Chris licked his lips. "I was at the time."

"At the time!" she raised her eyebrow. 

Licking his lips hands on his hips and took a small step back. Christopher paused, "I'm moving on. Lorelai has and Luke seems to fit her well. I've finally earned my Daughter's trust, and ruining her Mothers relationship with her fiance is not how I want it to end."

Emily sighed in frustration, "Luke is not right for her."

Chris rubbed his hands down his face. "This is not going to happen."

Emily put both hands on either side of his arms. "Just stick to what we discussed and everyone will be happy. My granddaughter is too late to save at least I can have one."

Lorelai blinked back the invisible tears as she listened to her conniving manipulating Mother; bring Christopher to the wedding in order to drive a wedge between her and Luke. She tightened her hands on Rory. 

"Mom," Rory frowned.

 

Christopher took a step back, "I'm sticking to anything. This charade you have got going has ended."

Emily gripped tightly onto his arm. "I'm not going to have my reputation ruined because my Daughter and my Granddaughter are frolicking with two-bit men."

 

Lorelai blinked, letting her eyes close for about a minute before letting go of her daughter and walked round the table.

"Mom" Rory followed her.

Emily looked up just as Lorelai came into view. 

Lorelai looked at Emily. "Is this why he didn't have a plus one so he could slip in after he knew Luke would storm off. You concocting a plan to sabotage the one relationship I am happy in."

Rory held onto her Mother's elbow.

Lorelai sniffed, "I can't believe how low you could get." She turned and fled. 

"Lorelai," Christopher called.

Lorelai wiped her tear as she picked up speed; she saw Luke coming out of the toilet and halted in front of her.

"Lorelai, what’s wrong?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sniffled and jump towards him to bury her face in his chest. "I want to go."

Luke hugged her round the shoulders, leaning his cheek on her head and tightened his hold. "Not until you tell me what's got you this upset."

Lorelai pulled away keeping her hands on the crook of his arm. She stared down at the floor. "Later. I just want to get away from them, and this place."

Luke kissed her forehead, "Sure. I'll go get the truck." He handed her his pocket square to wipe her tears. "5 minutes okay."

Lorelai nodded, her shoulders shook as she cried. 

Rory came running round the corner, no Chris or Emily behind her heels. "Mom." She hugged her round the shoulders, "I shouted at both of them. Dad is especially sorry he didn't want to tell you to spare your feelings."

Lorelai did not hear any reason continuing to cry into her daughters shoulder.

"Excuse me. Pictures please." The photographer stood at the end of the hall.

Rory held onto her Mother's arm. "Don't punish Grandpa for what Emily's done."

Lorelai looked down at the floor, "One photo. But it doesn’t say I have be smiling in it." She pointed at the photographer.

Rory smiled, "Give us a second," she asked. The photographer nodded. Rory took a mirror out of her pocket and some tissues, "Let’s get rid of the evidence."

Lorelai nodded. "I don't want to give Emily Gilmore the idea she has hurt me."

Rory nodded.

Once Lorelai had made herself presentable. They both walked back into the banquet. Lorelai smiled at Rory, as she had to go on the other side next to Grandpa. The photographer used his hands to gesture them to get closer. Lorelai looked ahead after glancing at the cameras. "One more." The photographer pulled Emily and Richard a bit forward.

Lorelai glanced at Emily, whispering low in her ear. "Don't bother coming to my wedding. You and Me. We're done." She looked at the photographer and posed before she turned on her heel, grabbing her pashmina from the chair and her and Rory left the hall.

 

GG

 

Rory and Lorelai leaned against each other. Luke grabbed their stuff and bought the truck round. Lorelai blinked, no more tears to produce anymore.

Rory texted Jess, telling him what happened and she would be back shortly.

Luke looked over at Lorelai and then Rory; he coughed to get her attention. 

Rory looked up from her phone and mouthed 'Emily.'

Luke nodded and looked back at the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only going to be one more chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing at the front door, Lorelai received her mail from the mail carrier. She smiled in response as he left. “Thanks Skip! Love that you are back in shorts. Missed those stems of yours, baby.” She shouts and closes the door behind her, she sifts through the mail “Now, come on” she sighed in frustration. She picks up the phone and dials.

Rory answers. “Hello.”

“Yeah, we’ve got to talk mail” Lorelai said.

Rory roared, “Not again.”

Lorelai sighed, “It’s all for you. Every piece. How can that be? You don’t even live here.”

Rory stood in front of Harvey-James as she handed him his juice, and takes the bowl away “This mail envy of yours is not pretty.”

“Catalogues, business solicitations, credit card offers, oh! And for me, some more stupid Greenpeace return address labels.” She listed them off and sat down on the sofa.

“Well, you are the environmental philanthropist in the family.”

“Well, I feel very badly for the planet right now” she growled.

Rory paused from where she was letting the water run in the bowl, “Hey, you called my cell.” She shut the tap off. “Well, I told you to call my land line. My cell phone bill is astronomical.”

Lorelai grinned, “But a conversation with me, priceless.” She continued with sorting the mail, she held up a postcard. “Oh, joy.”

“What?” Rory turned and leaned against the basin.

“Well, I did get a piece of mail. The temple of Apollo.”

“Grandma still hitting you with the postcards, huh?”

“As if nothing even remotely unpleasant happened between us. How does she do that? Compartmentalize like that, it is weird. She’s the serial killer who goes to work and talks about a funny Seinfeld he saw and then goes home and cooks himself a man-flesh sandwich.” She flipped it over to read. “Let’s see how her trip has been since the last card.” She stops skimming and puts on a puesedo posh voice. “Dear Lorelai kicked a dog then punched a gypsy in the groin. Oh, that is nice.

Rory whined, “Mom –“

Lorelai interjected and continued her bit. “Complained about the foie gras to a waiter whose yearly pay is less than I spend monthly on silver polish, and then kicked another dog.”

“Come on.”

“Tripped a nun, and then burned down an orphanage.”

“Sounds like a busy itinerary.” Rory shook head and picked up the juice from the high chair. “Count to 5” She said to Harvey-James.

Harvey-James growled slumping down in his high chair, “1”

“And the sun sets on Apollo.” She finished and ripped the postcard in half.

“At least you don’t get the nothing said all about it reminders about Friday night dinner when she gets back.”

“She’s putting her hooks in you, huh?”

“Yeah, three cards in a row, reminding me in no uncertain terms that they’ll see me soon.” Rory picked up Harvey-James, placing the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

“Well, she’s smart enough not to do that to me.”

Rory put Harvey-James down on his feet “Well, I’m mad at her too, you know. Just for the record.” She huffed as she hit herself on the table leg. “Anything else?”

Lorelai crossed her legs “Whoa. One minute of talk, and then I get the bum’s rush?”

“I’m right in the middle of Harvey’s breakfast.” Rory rubbed at her knee and pointed towards the bed at Harvey.

Lorelai stood up from the sofa and walked through the kitchen. “I got to pop out of an envelope for you to have an interest in me?”

Rory rolled her eyes, “I’ll be over Friday. We will eat, we will talk, and we will laugh. What a time we’ll have.”

Lorelai smirked getting a cup from the shelf. “Skip’s back in shorts.” She poured herself some coffee.

“I am not wasting cell phone minutes on Skip’s shorts!” Rory stated holding onto Harvey’s shoulder guiding him to sit down.

“It’s the Reno 911 short shorts. Ooh, disturbing” she interjected.

“I’m hanging up now.” She warned pulling the phone away from her mouth.

“Fine. So Friday?” Lorelai sighed.

“Friday. Bye.”

“Bye-bye.”

 

\--GG--

 

"No, I don’t understand. Well, yes, of course I will hold. I thought you’d never ask." Lorelai is on the phone. As she is talking, Sookie comes in.

"How’s your reservation book looking?"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, pulling the receiver away from her mouth to speak, "What?"

Sookie sighed pointing at the computer "Are we booked up, half full, kind of light?"

"For when?" 

"Next two to three months."

Lorelai glanced at the screen, "Um, we’re fairly booked. I’d say eighty, ninety percent."

Sookie had a pen and pad in her hand; she waved her pen in the air "Eighty, ninety percent! Now, did they seem hungry? Oh and where are they from? Any from Jersey? People from Jersey love my Chinese chicken salad. Any Texans? Oh, any from France?"

Lorelai spoke into the phone. "Yes, I’m still here." She growled as she was put on hold again. "Yes, great." She looked at Sookie who had moved closer to the computer, her bump in way "What’s the panic, Sookie?"

"What’s the panic? I’m giving birth!" she said obviously waving her hands around her bump.

"Right now?"

Sookie put her hands on her hip. "No, not right now, but eventually. And when I do, I’ll have to have all the menus made out, and a food order put in, and a backup plan, in case there’s a bad tomato crop, or if Oprah decides to get mad at beef again."

Lorelai waved her off as the man on the phone came back. "Hello, Blaine! Yes, you were about to explain to me the reason you once again raised our premium here." she paused letting him speak. "Uh-huh. Those were all very small claims due to the snow, and – right. Well, whom else would we come to, but our trusty insurance agent? Guy. Stud. Pick the appropriate term and insert here. Now. Eh – yes, well, of course. Holding’s one of my great pleasures."

Sookie raised an eyebrow as she was looking through the computer. "Problem?"

Lorelai gestured to the phone in her hand. "The charmers at our insurance agency get mad when you try to claim something."

"The stable roof."

"Yes, and – and now I’ve been disconnected. Coincidence? I think not." She growled pulling the phone away from her ear and placed it down on the desk. She continued looking through the post. She gestured to the seat. "Be my guest."

"Okay."

The phone rings. Lorelai picks it up. "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

Emily is on the other line. "Lorelai, it’s your mother, I –" She is cut off as Lorelai hangs up the phone.

Sookie exclaims, "Hey, we’ve got vegetarians in April! What, were you hiding them?"

Lorelai smiled, a small smirk rising on her lips "Yes, I’m evil that way." She answers the phone as it start to ring. "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Lorelai, you just hung up –" 

Lorelai hangs up on Emily again. She turns to Sookie. "Hey, so who do you think will take over while you’re gone?"

"I was thinking about Chantelle." Sookie pondered for about a few seconds and replied.

Lorelai scrunched her nose up. "The one who got her face caught in the mixer?"

"She’s better now. She just got her new nostril last week."

"That’s good." Lorelai smiles as the phone rings and does her usual greeting, "Dragonfly Inn."

"Ah, yes. Lorelai. It’s your father."

Lorelai smiles, "Oh, Dad! How was your trip?"

Richard replies "Fine, Lorelai. Thank you very much."

"And the flight back?" Lorelai asked as she leaned forward on the desk.

"Very smooth." 

"Smooth is good."

"Actually, your mother wanted to talk to you for a moment." He hands the phone over to Emily who was standing next to him.

"Hello, Lorelai, I –"

Lorelai hangs up the phone. "Hey, do you have any of that really great braised lamb risotto thing leftover from last night?"

"I think so, why?" She asked.

"Well, since I’m not going to Friday night dinner tonight or ever again, and I’m not in the mood for pizza, I thought I’d have a little fancy food with my movie." She smiled and clarified for Sookie "I Netflix’ed all three ‘A Star is born’."

Sookie looked away from the computer before interjecting. "Janet, Judy and Babs."

Lorelai nodded, writing something down, "The holy trinity. I thought I’d hunker down with some fabulous food and watch all the men that got away."

"What? No, you can’t do that!" Sookie shook her head.

"Why not?" Lorelai asked.

"Because! Look, I am worried about you. Just because Luke is working, Rory has Harvey-J. You can’t use that as an excuse to become couch potato girl." Sookie clenched her fist and banged it on the desk

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking down at Sookie holding her hand. "That hurt didn't it."

Sookie pursed her lips, "Yes." She stood up from the seat "Sitting at home. Ordering take-out. Watching television night after night."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "That’s what I’ve always done. I was couch potato girl even when I had a person. And Friday night dinner. And, by the way, the entire time Rory was growing up."

"Yes, but now it’s pathetic."

"Well, just a little."

Sookie pointed at herself with her thumb and then using her index finger towards Lorelai she said, "Girl’s night out, just you and me. Oh, it will be fun. Big excitement, big hair! We’ll get all dolled up and paint the town!" she smiled. "I am coming to your house tonight, at seven o’clock sharp, and I am taking you out, and you better look hot! You hear me?"

Lorelai raised her head, "Yes I do."

Sookie giggles "Good."

"But remember, I don’t put out unless I get dinner."

Sookie walked round the desk, "I know. I saw your bumper sticker."

 

GG

 

Rory opens the door, pushing two sacks of dirty washing. Lorelai rounds the corner and stops in front of the sacks and looks back at Rory. "I called dibs."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "No dibs in this house. You snooze you lose!" She stated opening a cupboard and getting a bag of marshmallows.

Rory frowns and walks back outside "Well, this is wrong!" she walks back in "You’re washing two socks."

"Well they were dirty."

"That's wasteful!"

Lorelai shrugged, "Well I wanted to wear them tonight."

Rory crossed her arms, "Oh yeah Santa socks that you’re not going to wear for another eight months."

"No, I can wear them eccentrically any time I want!" Lorelai jibed popping a marshmallow in her mouth.

"Well, then you’re going to have to put one of my loads I while I’m gone" she stated, picking up the handles of her sacks and pushing to the side.

"And risk a hernia?"

"You know I don't get a new one until the warrantee runs out. I’ll never finish otherwise!" Rory said hands on hips.

Lorelai sighed, "I’ll do two loads. How’s that?" she asked. Rory beamed at her. Lorelai put the bag on the table. "Drive safe, and you've got enough gas to Hartford, right?"

Rory checked her pocket to make sure she had her phone. "I think so. Why?"

Lorelai swallowed the rest of her marshmallow and walked over to the fridge, "Oh, well, because I’ve got a twenty – ah! A twenty! On the fridge, here! Look! Oh, here it is. I am not going to use it. You should use it for gas." She opened the fridge swinging the door back and forth "You mentioned the minutes on your cell phone, a hint of panic in your voice, and now the months of saved up laundry."

"Is it obvious that I'm broke?" Rory said looking down at the floor.

"A little," Lorelai replied, closing the fridge taking the twenty off the fridge. 

"With the small income that I do get most of its going to gas to drive to all of Harvey’s Doctors’ appointments and Jess is working, studying and giving me half of his wages. It’s just come to a point where I'm scrapping for a small nickel," she sighed, "There are just no good jobs around Stars Hollow at the moment and I’d take anything. Trust me"

"Well, I took the liberty of asking around town for you. Made you sound all pathetic and ragged. In addition, there are a few temporary things you could take; you are very in demand in Stars Hollow.”

Rory raised an eyebrow “Like what?”

“Well, the radio station needs someone to drive up the hill a couple of times a day and shoo the cows away from the transmitter.”

“I’m not good with livestock. Or any animal in general”

Lorelai waved her off “Well, the road crew needs a part-time ‘Slow Down’ sign holder-upper. You get to wear a helmet.”

“I don’t think so.” Rory covered her face and laid her head onto her Mother’s shoulder. “I know it’s been two months but anything exercise related I can’t do you know, the secret baby that I still haven’t told jess about.”

“Rory,” she exclaimed, “it’s been a month Rory, and sooner or later he’ll notice the gigantic tummy of yours.”

Rory groaned, “I know but there is never a right time.”

“This weekend. You have to tell him this weekend.”

“Thanks” Rory kissed her cheek and sighed. “Now I just need to borrow some clothes to wear to Grandma’s.”

Lorelai walked towards the living area, “You’re in clothes.”

Rory followed, “Well, she’ll insist I take my jacket off and I’m down to my ‘Give Bush a Wedgie’ t-shirt.”

Lorelai gasped, “Please wear that to Grandma’s!”

Rory rolled her eyes leaning on the banisters, “I’m going to borrow some clothes.”

“There is another twenty in it for you!”

Rory stepped up on the bottom step, “Start one of my loads.”

“Forty if you snap a picture of her seeing it!”

Rory pointed at her and walked up the stairs, “Finish your socks!”

 

\--GG--

 

Emily walked towards the door once it rung; she paused briefly moving the vase. She answers the door and smiles, “Rory, Hello! Come in!”

Rory waved, “Hi. Grandma.”

Emily hugs her round the shoulders. Rory kept her arms down not returning the hug. “Oh, we missed you” she stated stepping back but keeping her hands on her arms.

Rory looked over her shoulder, “It’s only been a few weeks, Grandma.”

Emily shut the door “Give your coat to Eliza.” She waves her hand towards the housekeeper. Rory takes her coat off and hands it to Eliza. “That is an interesting outfit you have on.”

“Laundry day.”

“Laundry day. Everything young people do sounds like fun to me,” Emily said chirpily.

“No, it’s pretty dreary.”

“Well, come in. Come in.” They walked towards the living room and calls up the stairs were Richard was hiding “Richard, Rory’s here. Hurry down, and don’t forget to bring the you-know-what!” She walked round the drinks tray “Forget you heard that” she stated to Rory. 

“Consider it forgotten.”

“Our trip was wonderful. We have so much to tell you.” 

Rory nodded.

Emily gets two glasses making herself a martini and something for Rory as she talks “We’ll have to wait ‘till next week to show you pictures. Richard bought a new digital camera that is supposed to be so simple a child can use it. So now we need to find a child who’ll show us how.” She laughs walking over with the drinks. 

Rory keeps her face stripped of any smile or laugh.

Emily handed Rory her drink and sat down. “Are you feeling okay?”

Rory shrugged. “I’m feeling fine.”

“So, did you go to Athens on that first big European trip of yours?”

Rory shook her head, “You know we never went in the end, remember the bump that was growing out me.” She stated deadpan.

Emily stated “right, yes.”

Rory takes a sip of her drink but she spits it back out into the glass, grimacing “Grandma, is this alcoholic?” she asked wiping her mouth with the napkin on the coffee table.

“Yeah, its new wine we bought in Italy, you like wine?”

Rory puts the glass down and shook her head, “Yeah but I can’t have it.”

Emily looks at the glass and then back at Rory, before she can say anything Richard comes down the stairs. “Rory,” Richard smiled.

Rory wiped her mouth again and put the napkin next to the drink, Standing up they both go round the chaise, “Grandpa! Welcome home!” she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

Richard kissed her forehead “Well, thank you! Look at this outfit! I like the colors.”

Rory looks down, “Thanks! It’s borrowed.”

Richard sits down on the chaise Rory smiled at him as she sat down next to him “So, we have quite a bit to catch up on!”

“I know, I want to hear all about it!”

“Well, I’m sure your grandmother has caught you up somewhat.”

“I started to” she interjected crossing her legs and smiled.

“And with the dozens of postcards she sent, you probably remember the trip better than I do.”

“I still want to hear your account.”

“Have her open the gift, Richard.”

“Oh, yes. Please. Open it!” Richard smiled handing her over the present.

Rory takes it pulling out an antique book from between the wrapping, “Oh, my God, it is amazing!”

“Leaves of Grass in Greek. A hundred years old, some beautiful engravings.” He pointed to the book tracing the engraving as he spoke.

Rory opened it “Now I have to learn Greek.” She smiled up at him and looked down at the words, “Grandpa, thank you so much.”

Richard grinned, “Well, you can thank your grandmother. She helped pick it out.”

Rory turned the page not looking up, “Thank you, Grandma.”

“Dinner is served, Mrs. Gilmore.” Eliza appeared between the two rooms.

Emily stood, “Thank you Eliza.” She turned towards Rory “You can flip through that a little later.”

Rory places it on the chaise where her clutch is. She stands looping her arms in Richards arm and they both headed for the dining table. “So, Grandpa, is it true that every restaurant in the Placa has a view of the Acropolis?”

“Well, they like to think so. However, we found this charming little taverna – Dionysus. The view was spectacular, and the-”

Emily glanced down at the book on the chaise and let out a sigh, frowning she followed them in. They all sat at the table, her and Richard on either ends, as usual and Rory in the middle. Rory had scooted her chair closer to Richard at some point when Emily was in the living room. They all tucked into the dinner, Emily looking down at her veg looking up now and then while Richard and Emily were talking up a storm.

Emily coughed chewing onto her piece of meat. “So, where are all of your Yale friends for Spring Break?”

“Oh, here and there.”

“Did your friend Paris make interesting plans?”

Rory shrugged, “Don’t know,” she stated eating some dessert.

“And how’s the shortcake?”

“Its fine, thanks.” Rory nodded 

Emily smiled, “I know this seems a bit basic, but Eliza found the first decent strawberries of the year. I’m so mad at California.”

“ Well, you would think that rain would be good for crops. It’s counterintuitive.”

“Anyway, these strawberries are wonderful. Could you pass them to me, Rory?” Emily asks gesturing to the bowl of strawberries beside her. Rory reached for the strawberries passing the dish without looking. Emily looks towards Richard mouthing to Richard “Do something!” and points at Rory. 

Richard looks troubled, putting his fork onto his plate and turned to Rory, “So, Rory. Is everything all right with you this evening?”

“I’m fine, Grandpa.” She smiles glancing at him and eating again.

Richard looks helplessly at Emily. She gestures as though to say “Go on!”

“You’d tell us if anything was bothering you.”

“Really, it’s nothing.”

“Seems as though there might be something on your mind.”

Rory shrugged, “No nothing.” She reached for her glass, “So, Grandpa, you hardly told me anything about your trip? How was the Archaeological museum?”

“Oh, now, that’s it.” She put her fork down, it clanged down on the china.

“Emily –” he warned.

“What is wrong with you?” Emily asks throwing her lap napkin onto the table. “I asked you about that museum earlier and all you did was mumble something about hitting it!”

Rory placed her fork down on the plate “I should have been more expansive. I’m sorry.”

Emily sat with her hands on either side other plate, “You’ve been pushing me away all evening! You asked your grandfather question after question and make polite chit-chat about the duck with the maid, what’s her name, tell her it’s wonderful –”

“Because she made it! And her name is Eliza!”

“I told her to make it! You’re enjoying duck because I requested duck!” she cried gesturing to the plate and around the table.

“Well, it was a great duck, Grandma! Kudos on the duck!” she 

Emily leaned back in her chair, “This is not you, this attitude of yours. This is your mother. Why Are you acting this way?”

“Don’t bring up Mom.” She stated her voice getting higher, “Your memory can’t be that short, Grandma!”

Emily rolled her eyes, “You should walk out that door and come in again. Start all over.”

Richard shook his head, “She does not need to do that, Emily.”

Emily exclaims, “We have a contract!” Rory rolls her eyes mumbling under her breath. “We pay for Yale. You come to dinner every Friday night and you act pleasantly and decently.”

Rory dabbed at her lips and placed it down, “You’re right, Grandma. We do have a contract but if it has escaped your notice, I no longer go to Yale as I have a child of 2 years that need my constant attention. I come to dinner because I am not bitter and vindictive. There’s no agreement on how vivacious or bubbly I have to be when I do attend.”

“You need to act like you! This isn’t you!” Emily exclaimed.

Rory pushed her chair out and calmed down as she got up, “Look, Grandma, you know what you did.” She crossed her arms, “I mean what you expected? Ten Acropolis postcards and I forget the fact that you were going to break Mom and Luke up by manipulating my father who is unfortunately not interested because he has a child and new girlfriend to think about. Now, I respected our contract when I was attending Yale however I no longer go so therefore these pleasant dinner’s I am having with you will stop. Excuse me.”

“You are certainly not excused, we’re not through.” Emily stands following her out of the dining area.

“We have had dessert, I’ll skip the port. Good night.” Rory walked to the living room and gathered her book and clutch.

Richard pushed her chair and followed them both out to the door “Rory.”

Rory took her coat from the housemaid “Goodnight Grandpa, I will call you sometime this week.”

Emily and Richard look at one another, shocked as she leaves.

 

\--GG--

 

Lorelai is walking from Luke’s after the usual breakfast with Rory and she heads to work crossing the street just after a car drove past. Her phone rings, she looked through her bag to find it. “Hello?” she answers.

“Lorelai, it’s your father.” Richard greeted her on the line as he sits in his study.

“Well, hello there, my father. What can I do for you?”

“Well, you can take a more serious tone, for starters.”

Lorelai changed her voice to a deep British accent “Oh. Hello, my father.”

“Lorelai” he exasperated.

Lorelai smiled “Oh, sorry. I thought the British thing made it pretty serious.”

“I assume you heard what happened at dinner last night?” Richard stated, “It involved your daughter being incredibly rude and insensitive to her grandmother.”

“I heard there was a bit of a flare-up there, yes.”

“It was more than a flare-up. I’ve never seen Rory behave like that.”

“Well, she was upset, Dad.”

“Well, that is no excuse!”

“Well, I don’t know what to tell you” Lorelai shrugged waving at someone.

“You can tell me what you intend to do about it.” Richard asked, “You have to talk to her!”

“Uh, I will be doing nothing?” she stated, “I have nothing to talk to her about.”

“Lorelai, you are her mother. It is up to you to set an example for your daughter. She yelled at her grandmother, Lorelai! At the dinner table, right in front of me!”

“I did set an example for her, Dad. I did not go to dinner. She went anyhow, damn kids, you can’t teach them anything” She mentally waved her fist around. “Well, this is none of my business.”

“Of course it’s your business it’s your battle she’s fighting” Richard stated.

“I do not have a battle.”

“You need to talk to her and tell her that this behaviour is not –”

Lorelai stopped him, “Dad, listen to me. This is Rory’s thing, okay. She was mad. She was upset.”

“Well, what does Rory have to be upset about?”

“Rory loves Luke, Dad. She does not want to see him hurt and humiliated like he was. She cares about me.”

“Your mother did what she thought –”

Lorelai paused where she was “Whoa, just stop right there. I’m not interested in why Mom did what she did.”

“ Well, I was just –” he interjected.

“Luke and I nearly broke up, Dad. It is a direct result of what Mom did. I know that you could care less, and I know that Mom will not be thrilled her little plan did not work. You pitted Christopher against me hoping Luke and I would break up but that sure did not happen because Chris is finally getting past everything and living his life. Rory and I are both hurt and extremely upset. Now, I can stay away and not come to dinner and not see Mom, but Rory made a deal with you people, and Rory never goes back on anything she says, so she went. She was there, and if she was rude or cold, then I’m sorry, but I personally feel she has every right to be, and you and Mom will just have to work that out with her yourselves.”

“So then, this is it. You’ll never visit our home again?”

“I don’t know.”

“You will send Rory, but you will avoid us at Thanksgiving? On Christmas?”

“For as long as Luke and I are married which will be forever I will not be attending anything of the sort, not until Mom can get past her silly dream of me getting back together with Chris.” 

“So we’re just supposed to accept the fact that we’ll never see you again?”

“You can see me anytime you want, Dad. I have no beef with you,” She stated stopping in front of the Diner.

“I See, Well” Richard said thoughtfully.

Lorelai paused before speaking again. “Uh, Dad. While you are all calm and quiet there, can I ask you a question?

“Go ahead.”

“Well, the premium on my insurance policy at the inn is going up fifteen percent because of some small damage claims –

“I’m sorry, you’re asking me a question about insurance?”

“Yeah.”

“Carry on.”

“So these guys came by the Inn last week, and –”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of my remake episode of Wedding Bells, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
